Jayfeather's Choice
by Storms of Fire
Summary: "Please," he pleaded. "Let me stay here with Half Moon. Let me grow old with the experience of having a mate and kits. Don't take this from me!" Adopted by BeckTheProgram.
1. Prologue

**Jayfeather's Choice**

**I have wanted to write this for a while. Jayfeather is my favorite cat and my favorite pairing is JayxHalf Moon.**

**Summary:**

"Please," he pleaded. "Let me stay here with Half Moon. Let me grow old with the experience of having a mate and kits. Don't take this from me!"

**Prologue**

"Please," Jayfeather pleaded. There was grief in his voice. "Let me stay here with Half Moon. Let me grow old with the experience of having a mate and kits. Don't take this from me!"

"This is not your destiny. Nor is it Half Moon's." Rock said, sympathy in his voice foe the young tom.

"I don't care if it is my destiny or not!" Jayfeather spat. "I care that I love Half Moon! Please don't take this from me!"

"Jayfeather this is not..."

"I don't care!" The tom yowled. "I want Half Moon!"

Rock sighed. The Clan cat seemed persist. "It is not her destiny to have kits and live the same life as her companions. She can read the reflections. She saw the sign of the moon."

"Any cat could have seen that!" Jayfeather yelled. His hair was standing on end. He had never felt the way he felt for Half Moon for any other cat. He loved the way her green eyes sparkled and how her beautiful white fur gleamed in the moonlight. As a medicine cat, all of those feelings to him were denied back home. But here...

"Rock please..." he whispered. "I need this..."

Rock sighed and shook his head. "This is not in your..."

"Shut up about my destiny!" Jayfeather hissed. "Destinies can change! I can control my own if I try hard enough! It was my destiny to never fall in love as a medicine cat, yet I changed that. I fell in love. I love Half Moon and you are not going to change that."

Rock sighed again. "Fine. I will let you stay here. You will raise kits with Half Moon and the two of you will grow old together. I hope you will not regret this." With that, the blind furless tom disappeared.

Jayfeather couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would be able to stay here with Half Moon. Excitement prickled throughout his body. He bounded off to find the beautiful she-cat he had fallen in love with.

He spotted her inside of the waterfall cave, padding up to her. "Hey," he meowed.

"Jay's Wing!" Half Moon meowed happily with a purr. "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better." He meowed in reply. He felt sad that he wouldn't see his brother or his Clanmates again for quite some time. If ever. But he was happy to be here with Half Moon.

"I-I love you, Half Moon." Jayfeather admitted.

"You do?" She asked, going wide eyed.

Jayfeather nodded.

"I love you too," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his. She let out a soft purr as their tails intertwined. "Lets get something to eat."

_I made the right choice. _Jayfeather thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to chapter 1 of Jayfeather's Choice. I apologize my prologue was short but I always make short prologues. Anyway, here is the first chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

Pale light leaked in, shimmering in the massive waterfall. Jayfeather opened his eyes, a yawn escaping from him. Half Moon was still asleep beside him, curled into a ball. He stifled a purr, afraid to wake the beautiful snow white cat. To him, she was the most perfect she-cat he had ever seen.

_Oh StarClan, I never thought I would be blessed with such a gift as loving a cat as wonderful as Half Moon. _Jayfeather thought. Here, there was no code to hold him back from his feelings. He felt so free. As selfish as it sounded, his only duty now was to Half Moon and making her happy. He no longer had to worry about a Clan of cats.

The she-cat stirred, lifting her head. She opened her eyes. Those amazing clear green eyes.

"Morning," Jayfeather whispered, purring. He flicked her ear with his tail.

"Morning, Jay's Wing." Half Moon purred back.

_Jay's Wing. _He was just getting used to his new name. He had to remember he was no longer Jayfeather, the blind cat who had no choice but to become a medicine cat, forbidding him from ever living out his dreams of becoming a Warrior and choosing a mate. He was now Jay's Wing. He had not only been gifted with sight, but with a chance to live life as a normal cat. A chance to feel the experience of raising a family.

"Hey love," Jayfeather smiled. "Sleep well?"

Half Moon nodded. "You?"

"Yeah," Jayfeather got to his paws, stretching. His claws scraped against the stone flooring. "Do you want to go hunting?" He asked.

"Sure!" The she-cat beamed. She seemed to almost bounce with the excitement of hunting with her new mate.

Jayfeather purred with amusement.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You are." Jayfeather chuckled, licking her cheek.

Half Moon's tail swished back and forth, but her eyes glinted with happiness. "I love you." She purred.

"I love you too, Half Moon." Jayfeather said. And he did. There was a burning passion inside of him for this cat. He loved Half Moon. No one could ever convince him otherwise.

"Come on, lets go you big furball." Half Moon meowed, her voice teasing.

Jayfeather chuckled and nodded. Together, the two cats bounded out of the waterfall cave. Jayfeather was met with the sheer cold of the mountain. His gray pelt fluffed up against the wind. The snow felt freezing under his paws, but he knew that within time he would get used to the cold. "Where shall we start?" He asked Half Moon.

"Follow me," she meowed and took off running, snow spraying from all sides. Some of the cold particles covered Jayfeather. He shivered and shook them off. Half Moon looked back at him and laughed.

"I am going to get you for that." He yelled and gave chase. The she-cat ran from him, still laughing. Jayfeather continued to give chase, bounding through the snow and leaving cat sized holes in the sheet of white behind him. He pounded on Half Moon and pinned her down. "I have you now."

Half Moon batted his ear playfully and purred. Jayfeather got off her. "I thought we were hunting." She chuckled. "Not covering each other in snow."

"Yeah," Jayfeather laughed. "We should get back to that. You were leading me somewhere?"

"Yeah, before you knocked me into the snow." Half Moon flicked him with her tail. She was purring with amusement.

"Lead the way, my love." Jayfeather meowed.

"No tackling me this time?" She asked.

"No tackling you this time." Jayfeather agreed. He allowed Half Moon to lead him up the mountain side until they came up on a small flattened area. There were some frosted bushes that had – despite the freezing cold – found a way to adapt on the mountain.

"Let's set a trap." Half Moon whispered, pointing at a mouse that was digging around in the snow around one of the bushes. "Hide. Try using the snow as cover."

"Works for you." Jayfeather whispered back. "With your sleek, beautiful white fur…" he trailed off, thinking of how wonderful of a cat Half Moon was again. The she-cat bit his ear playfully.

"There is a rock over there." Half Moon pointed out the boulder. "That your gray fur should blend into. We watch the mouse and wait," She flicked her tail toward the sky. He followed her gaze. A bird was flying overhead. "Until that bird attacks the mouse and then take that opportunity to take down both the mouse and the bird so that we can share it with the other cats."

"You are smart." Jayfeather purred and slide across the ground, trying to stay quiet as he made his way toward the boulder. He waited there and watched as the bird continued to circle overhead until it started to make a dive, its eye on the mouse. As it approached and gripped the mouse in its talons, Jayfeather and Half Moon bolted, gripping at the bird's wings and bringing it down. Jayfeather could hear a snap as the bird's wings broke. He gave it a hard bite around the neck, not letting go until the creature went limp.

"That was awesome!" Half Moon exclaimed.

Jayfeather nodded. The mouse – now dead – was still gripped tightly in the talons of the bird.

"Come on," Jayfeather meowed. "Let's take this back to the cave." Half Moon nodded in agreement. They each took a wing and drug it across the ground, heading back. As they entered the cave, some of the cats went wide eyed at their catch.

"We brought this bird and a mouse back to share." Half Moon meowed.

There was a sudden shriek. "Shy Fawn's having her kits!" Yowled Owl Feather. She came running.

"I can help." Jayfeather meowed. "Take me to her." The brown she-cat nodded and led her to where Shy Fawn was laying.

"Please help me," she whispered. "I don't know what to do."

Jayfeather nodded. He was angry when he realized how frightened she was. She should have given birth on a nice bed of moss, not on some stone cave flooring with no herbs. But he would have to make due with what he had. _At least she has a medicine cat. _He thought.

"Half Moon," he looked at his mate. "You remember where we got the moss for Chasing Clouds? Can you go get me some more, and soak some with water so Shy Fawn has something to drink."

Half Moon nodded and sped off.

"Owl Feather," he turned to the brown she-cat. "I need a stick for Shy Fawn to bite down on. There should be some by the bushes around the pool."

Owl Feather nodded. "Make sure my kits don't get out." She padded toward the entrance.

Jayfeather turned back to Shy Fawn. He could see ripples passing through her belly as she gasped with pain.

"Relax," Jayfeather advised, speaking softly. "It won't be long now."

Half Moon returned with the moss. It dripped slightly. She sat down beside Shy Fawn's head and let her drink.

Another ripple went through the she-cat. She let out a cry in pain as she began straining.

"That's good." Jayfeather meowed. "You're coming along nicely."

Owl Feather returned with the stick and dropped it. Shy Fawn took it in her jaws. "How many kits do you think?" She asked Jayfeather.

Jayfeather felt Shy Fawn's belly. "At least three." He replied. "Hang on, I think the first one's coming."

Shy Fawn's belly convulsed. Jayfeather heard the stick crack in her jaws. A small bundle of wet fur slid out on the cave floor. Half Moon helped by nudging it over to Shy Fawn.

"It is a tom," she meowed.

"He is black," Shy Fawn muttered. "Just like Dark Whiskers." She began to lick his fur.

Jayfeather gave her shoulder a prod. "Concentrate, there's more to come."

"Yes, I – oh!" Shy Fawn cut off with a yowl of pain.

Jayfeather massaged her belly while Half Moon stroked her head. "Breathe beeply," she encouraged her. "It will be over soon."

As she spoke, a second kit slid out. Jayfeather nudged it over to its litter mate. "Another tom," he meowed. "And the next one is right behind it."

Her third kit slid out. A little she-cat.

"Bring her something to eat." He meowed to Stone Song, who had padded in from hunting.

The tom nodded and did as he was told.

"You are not finished yet," he told her. "There is another kit in there."

Shy Fawn made one last effort, letting out a yowl as the final kit slithered out and lay motionless on the cave floor.

"Well done," Half Moon meowed as Shy Fawn collapsed exhausted. Half Moon guided her kits to her.

Jayfeather felt the fourth kit with one paw. It was another tom with a golden pelt. He was small, but looked strong. But he didn't move.

"Is he dead?" Half Moon whispered.

He could feel a flutter of a heartbeat. "No and I am not letting him give up that easily." Jayfeather said.

He pawed a little mucus from the tom's mouth and then began licking him to get his body working. Shy Fawn watched anxiously. The kit suddenly let out a loud yowl.

"He sounds like a lion," some cat commented behind him.

"Then I will call him Lion's Roar," Shy Fawn meowed proudly.

Jayfeather looked at the kit, lost in thought. _Lion's Roar… Lionblaze! His brother! This was his brother… _a wave of sorrow washed over him at the thought of his brother. Jayfeather shook his head. He had made his choice and he was going to stick by it. He loved Half Moon and she was his world now.

**End of chapter one. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Storm- **


	3. NOTE

**I have extreme writers block for this and I am putting this up for adoption. Let me know if you would like to adopt it. Thank you. **

**-Storm-**


End file.
